


Short Form Dreaming in Greek

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Ace!Artemis and Ace!Orion, Adultery, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Romance, creatively bends some grammar rules to try and keep everything to three sentences, doesn't always work but I tried, not necessarily in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Several responses collected here from the Three Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Chapter One and Three--Hades/Persephone, Chapter Two--Eros/Psyche, Chapter Four--Persephone+Demeter, Chapter Five--Ares/Aphrodite, Chapter Six--Artemis/Orion





	1. Take what you can/steal what you can't

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to vialethe's request for "Greek Mythology, Hades/Persephone" with the prompt being "and everything i ever did/was just another way to scream your name"

When she cried, he placed a crown on her head and kissed her toes. When she turned away, he grew a garden out of dead earth to soothe her woes.  
  
But when she was called to leave, he watched her give into her hunger at last and kept silent because when you give so much and receive so little, you'll take what you can get.


	2. Daddy Always Said "Strike While The Iron's Hot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to betony's request for "Greek mythology, Eros/Psyche" and the prompt was "the effects of a love-dart are only temporary"

He knows his craft, his tools well enough to know that he can wait this out and this silly business will soon pass. That is not what he worries about; he knows his mother's fury and penchant for revenge and he quickly learns to pity a mortal princess who falls from grace with parents whose hands and voices are crueler than he could have guessed.   
  
The effects won't last long, so he has to work fast; as long as the dart holds sway, he can always tell his mother that he couldn't resist.


	3. Hades Shows Off His Sweet Flower Preservation Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to kalira's request for "Greek Mythology, Hades/Persephone" and the prompt was "Hades wearing a crown of flowers". I totally went over the three sentence limit because I have no self control.

"Here," she says, jamming something onto his head and then conjures a mirror because they both know that he'd take whatever it is off his head if he can't examine it soon.  
  
A ring of giant wine red roses, delicate cherry pink blossoms, dark dahlias, and even a few sprigs of cypress ( _his_  plant) rests on his brow--it is a work of excellent handicraft and a labor of love.   
  
It is wilting already on his head, as does every plant he ever touches.  
  
He purses his lips and touches the blossoms, smiling to himself as he hears her gasp as the blossoms crystallize from plants to gems. "These," he murmurs as she laughs in delight at the sparkling crown, "will last longer."  
  
She beams; he reminds himself to make her a matching one before she goes home this spring.


	4. The Long Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a response to vialethe's request for "Greek Mythology, Persephone" and the prompt was "the world blooms/for the last time". In retrospect, this could totally be a hilarious lead-in to the 100 year winter in The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe.

"I'll see you next spring," her mother says and Persephone's smile turns a little wry and wistful under her veil.  
  
Her mother is still hopeful, still dreaming that humanity will come back to them. But Persephone knows the truth; Mother Gaea is tired beneath them and no seed will ever take root in her soil again.  
  
Persephone turns and enters the Underworld, knowing that she will never return, but that is alright--it's finally time for her to stay at her post, on her throne, from here until darkness ever after.


	5. When Can I See You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to a request in the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. The request was for "Any fandom, any characters" and the prompt was "let's do this again sometime".
> 
> Warning for: slight Hephaestus bashing, because Aphrodite is Bitter, but doesn't actually reflect my opinion on the guy. Also, adultery, obviously.

She stretches and smiles as she catches him watching her curtain of hair falling down her back. She is Beauty, made to be admired, and it's nice to be noticed without having to swat away fumbling hands for once.  
  
There is much she likes about him: he is beautiful too, in his own way, but more than that, he is Passion  _(like calls to like)_ , he knows where Pain and Pleasure dip and overlap, and he doesn't fuss when others climb into her bed.  
  
She leans across her marriage bed--but who could call being all but sacrificed to appease wounded pride and anger a proper marriage, call it Love?--and whispers an invitation for him to return before she shoves him off the bed (he laughs as he flops on the ground).


	6. That moment you look into their eyes, feel the warmth in your heart, and then go 'Oh shit.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. The prompt was for "laying down in a field of flowers and stars". This is not the most popular version of this myth, but I do love the idea of Ace!Artemis and Ace!Orion getting too close to love for Apollo's tastes.

She takes for granted that this cannot be love--just looking at what Love has done to her family and the foolishness that her brother, her father, even her mother have gotten up to makes her think that it can't  _truly_  be Love. In her defense, in all the grand songs and poems her brother makes, in all the crude talk she overhears, she doesn't associate this gentle warmth at a certain smile or a wink or a joke that only she will know as  _Love._  She doesn't  _burn_ , certainly doesn't Lust, and as far as she can tell he doesn't show those signs either.  
  
It's not until she lays down besides her fellow hunter in a clearing, idly pointing out the constellations to him in the dark of this night where she need not to take to the sky and can instead revel in his laugh that she realizes that she has a problem once she looks down and sees she's woven the flowers in her hands into a bridal crown.


End file.
